


Bruce + Jeremiah: Star-crossed Lovers

by Jennyfer



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: A love Story, Alternate Universe, Angst, Batjokes, Boys Kissing, Bruce is of legal age, Eventual Possessive Jeremiah, Eventual Smut, Fanart, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Soul Bond, Soulmates AU, Star-crossed, Wayleska - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennyfer/pseuds/Jennyfer
Summary: This is a short tragic love story about Bruce Wayne and Jeremiah Valeska.They are soulmates that desire to be together but are torn by their own distinct destinies.They struggle with the darkness within them, something that they both share, and from that, they create an unbreakable bond.





	1. A Day to Remember- Blue Souls

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter, the blue room scene was inspired by "Colors Pt. 2" by Halsey.  
> This is my first fic, it's romantic af (haha), hope you enjoy! xoxoxo

                                                                                                                                      

Bruce Wayne’s life changed the second he met Jeremiah Valeska.

He experienced an uncanny and irresistible connection he didn’t understand. He felt as if the air in the room went out and he couldn’t breathe or think. He simply observed and embraced the sensations. He was enthralled by all the scientific documents scattered on the desk and pinned on the walls. He scanned various blueprints of different mechanical designs as he walked closer to Jeremiah.

Bruce was captivated by the brilliant and handsome man. The man’s square jaw, full lips, and emerald eyes made his body tense up. He tried his best to remain calm and assertive in order to complete his mission that day. Nonetheless, the butterflies in his stomach were having a parade and he couldn’t block it. Especially, when he felt the man’s gaze upon him.

As for Jeremiah, he felt as if he was in some kind of a dream the day he met Bruce. He always believed that no one really cared about his work, at least not genuinely like Bruce did. He was flushed and overwhelmed by someone he barely knew.

Bruce was very mature, resilient, and bold. His skin appeared fair and smooth. His eyes were a deep mocha in one angle, but then seem to change into a dark gray in another. Jeremiah couldn’t help it, his fascination towards the brunette was palpable. When Bruce spoke and looked directly at him, he had to swallow to push down these newfound feelings. Inspired by Bruce’s bravery and confidence, he agreed to help him and the GCPD that day.

Later that night, Bruce stayed awake in bed thinking about Jeremiah. He noticed that along with the new and exciting feelings came another with it. It was a bad feeling, it was minor but, it was still there irritating him. As he contemplated what all these feelings meant he thought about his mother, Martha.

He couldn’t help but think about the stories his mother use to read to him about soulmates and star-crossed lovers like Romeo and Juliet, Vronsky and Anna Karenina, and many others. He wasn’t into it at first but, over time he loved listening to his mother talk about these characters and their complicated relationships.

 

*(Flashback)*

“But, I don’t understand. Why doesn’t Anna just get a divorce and live happily with Vronsky, if that’s who she truly loves?” young Bruce grumbled as he sat up from his bed.

Martha sighed with a chuckle. She shook her head and wiped a strand of hair from her son’s face. “Unfortunately my dear, Anna and Vronsky are star-crossed lovers. Their love is cosmic and boundless but, they can never be together.”

Bruce was perplexed, “but… why?” He demanded an explanation.  

“Because that it what star-crossed lovers are. According to Shakespeare, they are soulmates, but their relationship is constantly being prevented by outside forces” she elaborated.

“That’s not fair!” he scolded.

“I know but, at least they found true love. Many people live their entire lives and never find it.” She gave her child a long affectionate kiss on his forehead and tucked him in. “Now, get some sleep. I love you.”

Young Bruce went to sleep that night thinking about soulmates and star-crossed lovers wondering if he would ever find his other half. That night he had a strange dream, one that he would remember forever. The image has gone blurry over the years but he can still remember holding on to someone’s hand preventing them from falling.

 

(*dream*)

“Just… hang on!!” Bruce shouted.

“Bruce…I” the voice cried out gently, but suddenly the grip loosened.

“No!!!!” Bruce yelled as the hand slipped away.

(*end dream*)

 

(*End Flashback*)

 

Bruce had the same dream again. He woke up panting and sweating. An overflowing heat spread across his chest and face. Anxiety building up from the pit of his stomach.

He had to see Jeremiah again.

 

* * *

 

Bruce and Jeremiah hung out a couple of times. The night that Jerome died, Bruce decided to get some dinner with him. He didn’t want to leave him alone, he wanted to comfort him. They quickly became good friends, over drinks and laughs. The next day he gave Jeremiah a tour of Wayne Enterprises and the tech labs, trying to encourage him to move his workspace to one of the available offices.

Jeremiah was a nervous anti-social wreck but, being with Bruce was fresh and relaxing. Like being home- warm and comforting. The panic attacks and jitters he would usually have when he thought about his life and his brother, subsided when Bruce was around. It was as if the whole world around them froze or played in slow-motion and all that existed was the two of them.

Its early afternoon when Bruce pulls up at the entrance of Jeremiah’s bunker.

Jeremiah has been waiting impatiently by the door, ever since Bruce called about heading over. “Bruce, I am so glad you decided to stop by”, he greets enthusiastically. 

“Me too, I wanted to check on you. See how you’ve been doing. I – uh, I probably could have called for that but,” Bruce gives a nervous chuckle and rubs the back of his neck.

“No, I’m happy you are here. You can come by anytime you want.” Jeremiah’s heart was ready to explode out of his chest from the excitement. “Come, I have something I want to show you” he gushed.

They walked through the maze and into the bunker while exchanging friendly glances towards one another.

“You did it!” Bruce marvels at the sight of the electrical compact engine in the middle of the room.

“Yep,” Jeremiah beamed. “Ready to see how it works?”

Bruce nodded.

Jeremiah points at a power switch on the nearby wall. “Go ahead and turn that switch off. That will disconnect us from the power grid.”

The room went pitch black for a few seconds and then the generator turned on. A beautiful enchanting neon electric blue light radiated from the generator and flooded the entire room. Shortly after, the lights and electronics in the room powered on. However, there was something about the blue that overwhelmed all other colors in the room. Bruce felt at peace and mesmerized by it.

Jeremiah watches Bruce with intensity and fondness. He slowly approaches Bruce without shifting his eyes from his face. “So… what do you think?” he asks tenderly.

Bruce averts his gaze from the generator. He feels an overwhelming and loving sensation as he looks up at Jeremiah. The electric blue light glows softly on the man’s face, and Bruce falls deep into his eyes. His eyes that were a forest green are now a dilated deep ocean blue. Bruce’s eyes flutter and he couldn’t resist biting his lower lip.

Jeremiah’s eyes look down at Bruce’s alluring rosy pink lips. He felt an electrical current strike from the pit of his stomach. “You’re so beautiful” he mumbles. He meant to say this in his head but something made him say it out loud.

The room’s ambiance was almost inescapable. Everything was blue. It was as if two long lost souls were finally connecting. Bruce gently places a hand on Jeremiah’s face and caresses his flawless jawline and cheek. “Jeremiah” he whispers.

Jeremiah’s eyes shut when Bruce touches him and then he let out a low whimper at the sound of his name. He starts to feel the pounding of his heart, blood rushing to his ears- _BOOM, BOOM_ , and the heat rise to his cheeks. He suddenly opens his eyes and grabs Bruce’s face passionately and kisses him.

Bruce moans softly as their lips touch.

 After a brief moment, Jeremiah pulls back and rests his forehead on Bruce’s. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while” he whispers breathlessly.

Bruce looks up with hungry eyes then seizes Jeremiah’s shirt and whispers, “Do it again, and don’t stop.”

Without hesitation, Jeremiah kisses Bruce with all the passion he’s had stirring up inside since they met. While his hands leisurely but, firmly embrace the boys back.

Bruce wraps his arms around Jeremiah’s shoulders and interlaces his fingers through his ginger hair. He pushes his head closer to deepen the kiss, as his tongue eagerly parts the man’s lips.

As a response, Jeremiah opens his mouth with a deep moan. He starts to move Bruce back towards the desk and pushes papers and pens to the floor lifting him on top of it. Bruce opens his legs as they press each other’s bodies together. They pull apart for a few seconds panting and gazing into each other’s eyes longingly. Jeremiah’s glasses were falling from his face so he quickly places them on the desk. They smile at each other. “Bruce… this is what you do to me.” He takes Bruce’s hand and places it over his heart. It was racing and beating profoundly.

Bruce felt Jeremiah’s heart and beamed. He felt as if everything was in slow-motion, their movements, their embrace, their lips when they kissed, even when they spoke. Except for Jeremiah’s heart that was beating like a drum- _BOOM BOOM_. Bruce was in a daze and he couldn’t put words together. Everything was overly stimulating and blue.

Is this how it feels when you connect with your soulmate? A warm sensation from the base of his stomach drops and spreads down his body. He grabs onto Jeremiah’s waist and scoots closer to him. He gently rubs his hips against the other’s lower body. Jeremiah’s name was all Bruce can manage to say as he leans in pressing soft warm kisses on the man’s neck.

Jeremiah released a shaky moan, breathing heavily as Bruce rubbed against him. He tilts his head back gasping for air as other traces lips along his neck. His hands clutch on the back of Bruce’s shirt. He wants to bend Bruce over the desk and make love to him right there. The thought of it uncontrollably arouses him. He moves his hands from the boys back to the front of his shirt and begins unbuttoning.

In return, Bruce removes Jeremiah's tie and begins unbuttoning. He kisses Jeremiah with more fervor this time as he tugs on the man’s shirt, desperate to feel his skin.

The neon electric blue light of tranquility and passion in the atmosphere was intoxicating. Bruce and Jeremiah’s intense connection and need to hold each other was irresistible.

Until…there was a strong knock on the door. Suddenly, they stop and stare at the door. They gave each other disorienting looks as they were pulled out of the trance. The moment felt similar to waking up from a falling dream. Who could that be? Jeremiah curses under his breath and stomps to the door.

Bruce sees a blonde woman by the door. She must be his proxy, Ecco. Bruce is a bit disappointed and sad seeing her. He began buttoning his shirt back up. He never thought about it before but, he wondered if Jeremiah and Ecco were ever together. The thought of it made him uncomfortable and irritable. “I should go,” he said as he staggers towards the door.

“No, wait!” Jeremiah protested.

Ecco’s utterly embarrassed for interrupting them. Their shirts and hairs were a mess and their lips were swollen pink. She was expecting business between the boys, not pleasure.

“No, it’s fine. By the way, you are welcome to come over Wayne manor whenever you like. There are countless guest rooms if you… want to stay the night” Bruce proposes confidently. Challenging any competition he might have with Ecco.

Jeremiah flushes at the thought of staying the night at Wayne Manor. The charming look and sparkle in Bruce’s eyes made his smile wider.

Ecco bends her head down bashfully. It was obviously a private and sensual invitation and she shouldn’t pry.

As Bruce turns around and walks away, Jeremiah adds, “Well then, how about tonight?”

Bruce nods in delight.

As Jeremiah packed some clothes and bathroom necessities, Bruce waited in the car.

When he drove out of the trees and through the city with Jeremiah he couldn’t stop thinking about their first kiss. The moment felt as if was destined to happen. Bruce appreciates his mother so much for sharing stories about soulmates and star-crossed lovers in the past, now that he found his. He silently vows to himself to not allow anything to break them apart. Come what may. Every once in a while, he would look over at Jeremiah with affectionate eyes and so would he. Everything in Bruce’s sight on the way home, from the trees to the city lights and Jeremiah, was blue.

A neon electric… cosmically soul bonding… **blue**.  

 

 

(To be continued…)

 

 

 


	2. A Day to Remember: My Manor is your Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah arrives at Wayne Manor! He finds out one of Bruce's secrets and there's a surprise guest. (oh-oh) :D

Bruce scurries around his black car and opens the door, “This is it”.

Jeremiah passively steps out and stares up at Wayne mansion with awe. It was much bigger than he expected. He just stood there for a while admiring the structure. There was something beautiful about its vintage and gothic exterior design. It appears dark and lonely but also resilient and welcoming.

“Jeremiah?!” Bruce shouts from the mansion’s front doorway.

Jeremiah sprints over to the door, “Sorry, I…” as soon as he walks in he’s greeted by Alfred.

“Mr. Valeska, it is a pleasure to finally have you here at Wayne residence,” says Alfred with a warm smile, as he picks up Jeremiah’s bags.

“Thank you, sir, wow” Jeremiah marvels at the mansion's interior. “This place is enchanting, who build it?”

“The Wayne manor goes back _many_ generations. It was designed for Darius Wayne, Bruce’s _many_ greats grandfather by I believe… a Mr. Nathan Van Derm” Alfred replied.

Bruce puts a hand on Jeremiah’s shoulder, “I am sure we have countless books on the history of the manor and its architecture in the study room. Maybe we might even find the original layouts.” He raises his eyebrows and gives Jeremiah a smirk.

Jeremiah’s heart flutters when Bruce touches him. His face lit up like it was the holidays. “R-Really?”

“Yeah, come on.”

Alfred took the bags up the stairs and into a guestroom as Bruce led Jeremiah to the study room.

Jeremiah couldn’t help but smile at the English style study room. There was a massive library, books covering the walls reaching from the floor to the ceiling, a fireplace, two leather chesterfield sofas, and a mahogany wood desk. He wondered about how much fun it would have been if he were raised in this house.

Bruce climbs the rolling ladder and starts searching for the books. “Ah, I found one.” He pulls out _History of Wayne Manor_.

Jeremiah reaches out and grabs it, he was eager to find out how the manor was built to get some ideas for his own future designs.

Bruce continues searching for other books until finally, he came across the perfect one. “Got it!” He spotted a dusty thin leather binder that read, _The Wayne Manor Architecture: Interior and Exterior_. The binder must be stuck on something because Bruce was having trouble pulling it out. He tugs on the binder multiple times until it finally releases. Consequently, he slips on the ladder and falls backward as the book drops to the floor.

When Jeremiah saw Bruce struggling with the binder and slip, he quickly and intuitively catches him. “Woah…are you alright?”

“Thanks to you, I am” he breathed. After Bruce exhales with relief he forgets to inhale, because at this moment he can feel Jeremiah’s body pressed up against his back and hands on his waist. Bruce’s hands were tightening around the ladder steps. The sensual tension was building up again as the heat flushes his face and neck then finds its way to his groin.

Jeremiah holds on to Bruce longer than necessary, eager to kiss him again. He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened earlier. He closes his eyes and leans into Bruce’s neck gently breathing him in. The scent of bergamot spices, mahogany teakwood, and natural pheromones puts him in a daze. “Hmm, Bruce” he whispered affectionately.

Bruce feels Jeremiah’s length slightly stiffen against his backside, as a result, he moans softly.

Jeremiah slides a hand up Bruce’s arm and clasps it over his hand on the ladder and keeps the other hand on the boy’s hip. Jeremiah nibbles on the neck and ear gently. Bruce closes his eyes, releasing shaky breaths.

Suddenly, they hear footsteps and Jeremiah pulls away immediately, clearing his throat.

Alfred walks in with a tray of sandwiches and a pot of tea “Thought you boys might be hungry, eh?” As he puts the tray on the coffee table he notices them acting strangely. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, thank you, Alfred,” Bruce replied awkwardly.

Jeremiah smiles as he grabs the books and begins ruffling through the pages, trying to hide his face in it.

After Alfred left the study, the boys remained quiet for a while. Jeremiah occupied himself on the couch studying the Wayne Manor layouts and constructions. He thought that a mansion this big and old must have secret passageways and hideouts.

Bruce sat at his desk going over some paperwork from Wayne Enterprises. He glanced over at Jeremiah ever once in a while but, once he started it was hard for him to stop. He enjoyed watching him and observing every movement. He is just so adorable, the way he crosses his legs, the way he pushes his glasses up to his nose when they slide down, the way his fingers play with his lips when he’s focused. Bruce couldn’t concentrate anymore on the paperwork and so he decides to get up and sit next to the handsome ginger on the couch. “I doubt you’ll find anything constructed in this mansion remotely as impressive as your labyrinth.”

Jeremiah looks over his glasses at Bruce. “Actually… this property is quite the mystery”, he grins. “Did you know that your home was built over an extensive subterranean cave system?”

Bruce’s eyes widen and his pulse starts to race. He is surprised that Jeremiah found out about the cave but then intrigued that the cave is actually bigger than what he discovered. Bruce looks over at the fireplace now jubilant to explore the cave further. But, this is a secret maybe Jeremiah shouldn’t know about this. There is still so much Bruce doesn’t know about his own family’s history and secrets.

“It’s possible that there are many hidden entryways to the cave, but there are no clear hints on where they are.” Suddenly, Jeremiah jerks up when he notices someone else in the room.

Bruce looks at Jeremiah and then towards the window. “Selina.”

Selina slides in from the balcony. “Hey, oh my bad. I didn’t think you’d have company. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. You know, after everything that happened at the concert in Paisley square.”

“Oh…yeah, uh I’m great,” Bruce reassured. He forgot for a brief moment about what happened a few days ago. He introduces her to Jeremiah.

When Bruce and Selina chatted for a while, Jeremiah noticed how comfortably close they are with each other. She is an attractive girl and Bruce seems to have a special place in his heart for her. The thought of them together annoyed him. He can feel the jitters slowly resurfacing and a lump forming in his throat. The mood changed drastically for him.

“By the way, Jeremiah, I am sorry about your brother. He was…” she rolls her eyes and scoffs.

“I know what he was” Jeremiah snapped.

Selina was taken aback, she didn’t mean to be rude and call Jerome crazy without actually saying it. Or maybe she did. She detected tension between them and she knew it wasn’t about his brother. “Well, I’ve got somewhere to be.” She took some sandwiches and headed towards the balcony.

“Thanks, for coming,” said Bruce.

“Mm-hmm, later.” She sized Jeremiah up before she disappeared.

Bruce had to clear the air because he was aware that Selina and Jeremiah didn’t have good first impressions. “Selina is my friend we’ve known each other for a long time. Like a street cat, she’s very independent. She comes and goes. She does her own thing and I do my own” he explained.

Jeremiah did not meet Bruce’s eyes. “Just friends?” he scoffs. “I’m sure you two have a history.” He wanted to say “ _romantic_ history” but couldn’t say the word. His lips tighten as he narrows his eyes towards his shaky hands. He’s never felt the jitters with Bruce before. Why is it happening now?

Bruce rolls his eyes and sighs softly. He gives Jeremiah a sweet smile, he sort of likes this sudden jealousy. Now Jeremiah knows how Bruce felt earlier when he saw Ecco. He takes hold of Jeremiah's face to force his look upon him. “Let’s get wet” he murmurs seductively.

Jeremiah's eyes widen, the words startled him so much that the jitters stopped. He swallows the lump in his throat and slightly blushes. “Huh?”

Bruce smirks and then stands up. “Let’s go to the pool.”

Jeremiah exhales and shakes his head. The pool was not what he had in mind, nonetheless, pool sounded pretty good right now.

 

 

(To be continued...)

 

 

 

 


	3. A Day to Remember: Moondance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Jeremiah get wet! ;D Followed by a deep conversation and a moonlight romance (wink, wink*)

Bruce and Jeremiah changed into their swim trunks and t-shirts and headed to the pool. It was the most beautiful time of the day. The twilit sky was painted in pink, blue, and yellow hues.

Jeremiah removes his glasses and places it by the edge of the pool.

“Can you still see me?” Bruce teased as he waves his hand in front of Jeremiah's face and pokes him on his side.

Jeremiah snorted, “I’m not blind.” He flinches at the poke and then pokes back. His vision was blurry around the sides but, to avoid embarrassment he’ll try not to squint as much.

Bruce chuckles as he runs away pulling his shirt off and jumps into the pool. “The pool’s heated,” he says as he comes up for air.

Jeremiah nods and removes his shirt self-consciously.

Bruce tried really hard not to stare at Jeremiah’s body but he couldn’t help it. His lips parted as he gawked at the handsome ginger’s broad-shoulders, biceps, and muscular torso. Then he looks down at his own lean body and slowly sinks under the water until it reached his chin. Bruce was toned but not like him. He continues to stare as Jeremiah walks down the pool steps and into the water.

“What?” Jeremiah gave a side glance and a crooked smile.

There he goes again making Bruce hot and breathless. He shakes his head “Nothing,” and then splashes the gingers face.

“Oh, you’re done” the ginger jumps on Bruce who was laughing hysterically and wrestles him underwater.

They had a wonderful time swimming, splashing, and jumping into the pool over and over again. Bruce would do all kinds of acrobatic moves; front flips and backflips into the pool and Jeremiah would say, “I would most likely hurt myself if I tried that.” They would swim back and forth and Bruce would always beat him, “You are so fast” he’d say. At one point Jeremiah tried cheating by pulling Bruce’s legs or shoving his body underwater during a race. In essence, the boys were laughing and playing and it felt great. They haven’t felt this great in a long time.

The pool lights turn on as the inky black night and sparkly stars covered the sky. They settled down on one side of the pool.

“So, billionaire Bruce Wayne is also Gotham’s young eligible bachelor, or playboy am I right?” Jeremiah teased.

Bruce snorted “Pfft, no. How do you know about that anyway, weren’t you living underground?” he teased back and splashes him.

“Ha. Ha.” Jeremiah mocks, splashing back as Bruce giggles. “I do research Mr. Wayne and I read the papers.”

“Hmm, well I’m not.” Those were hard times for Bruce. Everything that happened with Ra’s al Ghul, firing Alfred, partying every night, making fake friends, making out with random girls, maybe even sleeping with them, and not to mention drinking way too much, was depressing. He leans back on the pool's edge with a somber expression, “To be honest, I don’t even remember any of their faces, or what I did” he croaked.  

By the look on his face, Jeremiah could tell he regrets everything and is ashamed of it. He swims closer to Bruce, “Look, don’t beat yourself up. Trust me, I understand. You were trying to drown the pain. I still do, hence the heavy drinking” he empathized. 

“It’s more than that,” Bruce added. Jeremiah curiously studies his face. “Ever since my parents died, I’ve felt this dark presence with me. The strange thing about it is that I am not afraid of it. I’m afraid of _embracing it_. If that makes any sense.” Bruce’s connection to Jeremiah, as friends and soulmates, makes it easier for him to express himself. It’s as if he doesn’t really have to explain much because the other one will know exactly what he means and feels by instinct.

Jeremiah swallows, “Bruce, we have much more in common than I thought. I completely understand.” He has never spoken to anyone about his own dark shadow that lurks inside him eager to take control of him. Now more than ever he wants to tell Bruce about all of it. The truth about his family and the relationship with his brother and how the jitters and anxieties are a part of the demons in his head begging to crawl out.

“But, I have it under control” Bruce assured.

“I wish I could say the same” Jeremiah mumbled.

Now Bruce study’s Jeremiah's face and notices a deep sadness and struggle in his eyes. “Does your brother still haunt you?”

Jeremiah sighs, “He’s my brother, my blood, and he’ll never leave me. The sooner I realize that, the better. Besides, he’s not the cause he’s the symptom” the conversation took a turn he didn’t like, so he dips his head underwater as if to drown the thoughts away. As much as he hates his brother, Jerome wasn’t the problem, the problem lies within himself. The dark shadow and the demons live inside _him_.

Bruce didn’t quite understand, nonetheless, he lifts Jeremiah back up above the water and backs him up against the pool's edge. Bruce puts both of his hands on the edge of the pool trapping Jeremiah in between his arms.

Apart from Jeremiah’s blurry vision, water was dripping from his eyes when he resurfaced. As he wipes the water from his eyes and combs his hair back he realizes how close Bruce is to his face, his heart starts pounding. He forgot about his brother and the darkness. All he could see is the pools luminous turquoise reflection dancing on Bruce’s solemn face. His deep mocha eyes were piercing through Jeremiah’s as if he could sense his aching soul.

“Jeremiah, I want you to know that you are not alone in this. You have _me_ now.” Bruce assured. 

They both fell silent for a moment. The dark night was inviting, the crickets were singing, and the moon was their only companion. Jeremiah feels very fortunate to have Bruce in his life. _Bruce_ … his friend, his soulmate, and hopefully later tonight his lover. He grabs onto Bruce’s waist and pulls him closer until their lips were an inch apart.

Bruce looks over his lashes with a desperate need to love Jeremiah. He wants to protect his soulmate more than anything. He wants to take away all of his pain. Their eyes close, lips barely touching, and breathing in each other’s air, it was intoxicating.

Suddenly, Jeremiah hears the patio door open, he gasps and ducks his head in the water. Bruce chuckles at his reaction but frustrated too because they keep getting interrupted.

“Come on in you two, dinner’s ready!” shouted Alfred.

“We’ll be right in!” Bruce taps Jeremiah’s head underwater “Let’s go,” he says as he grabs the glasses and hands it to him.

They got out of the pool taking their clothes and towels with them as they headed for dinner.

 

* * *

 

After they finished their dinner they gave Alfred a goodnight and headed up the stairs to their rooms.

“Alfred put your bags in the room right across from mine” Bruce opens the guestroom and points at his room right across the way. “Well, I am not that tired so after I shower I’ll be up a little longer. If you need anything or if you want to hang out…” he gave Jeremiah that charming look again with a gleam in his eye, “Just knock” he smirked and then went to his room.

Jeremiah simply nods and bites his bottom lip. That was obviously an invitation. While he took a shower he thought about how surreal and amazing the day has been. The thought of possibly spending the night with Mr. Bruce Wayne on his bed was nerve wrecking.

Bruce was sitting on his bed when he heard a knock on the door and then quickly got up and opened it. They smiled at each other.

After Bruce closed the door behind them he grabs Jeremiah’s hand, “We don’t have to do anything if you’re not ready. Being close to you is enough.”

“Oh, believe me, I want to.” Jeremiah pleaded. “I’m just …”

“Nervous? Yeah, me too. You’re blushing.” Bruce whispers as he caresses Jeremiah's cheeks.

“Yeah, you tend to do that to me” Jeremiah smiles softly. He swallows as the sweet brunette removes his glasses and puts it on the nightstand. Bruce begins peppering sweet warm kisses over his blushing cheeks then to his jawline and eventually his neck. He takes in a shuddery breath and closes his eyes in pure delight. These kisses were sending shivers down his neck and spine. He’s addicted to this feeling. He slips his hands under Bruce’s shirt, exploring the young man’s soft skin.

Bruce gives a breathy moan as he melts into the hands relaxing his body. He pulls away momentarily to take his shirt off. Jeremiah assists and does the same. Bruce’s breathing picks up as he puts his hands on the gingers chest and then gently pushes him down on the bed. As they slip under the bedsheets, he lays on top of Jeremiah kissing him passionately.

Jeremiah’s tongue heatedly pushes and swirls in between Bruce’s lips. His arms hug the young man’s body closer as he rolls his hips against the other.

These actions sent shockwaves from Bruce’s spine down to his groin where he felt his hard member rub against the other. He moans against the other's lips. He pulls away and buries his face into the other's neck, kissing, and biting gently. The ginger takes a sharp breath in and then exhales Bruce’s name with a shuddery moan.

They shoved their hips and brushed their lips together fervently.

Jeremiah traces a hand down the young man’s chest until it reaches in between his legs then he rubs the clothed hard member.

“ _Ah_ , yes” Bruce purred, rolling his hips against the other’s hand begging for more. Jeremiah grins at his consent.

Jeremiah lifts a knee up and rolls Bruce over onto his back. Then lusciously traces his lips, nibbling, and licking his way down the other’s chest. One hand gripping on the waist and the other pulling the boxers off. The young man trembles with every touch and gasps when Jeremiah takes his length with one hand and into his warm mouth. His swollen moist lips massaging, tongue swirling, and his moans sending vibrations. He wanted nothing more than to please his Bruce.

Bruce puts his shaky hands in the gingers hair rubbing and tugging lightly. He was trying really hard not to thrust his hips by arching his back every time Jeremiah went deeper. He quickly glances down but then instantly regrets it because it was too arousing. So he exhales and averts his gaze towards the window. He watches the moon and the light it radiates, as it reminds him of the neon blue room where they first kissed. Ever since their souls connected certain colors of light and energy feel sensitive around him. It was like a cosmic sign. He could see the starry night sky and the moonlight dance in his room. The pleasure his lover was giving him was intoxicating. He could feel his body weaken and coming close to his release. But, he doesn’t want it to end now, not now not _ever_. He begs the moon to stay exactly where it is. Don’t move, don’t bring the dawn, he needs this night to last forever.

He tugs on the gingers hair to get his attention. When Jeremiah stopped Bruce gained a little bit of strength back and whispers, “J- Jeremiah, come here” motioning with his hands.

“Are you alright?” Jeremiah whispered, eyebrows creased.

Bruce scoffs, “More than alright… _way more_.” He takes his fingers and rubs it over the man’s swollen pink luscious lips. He bites his own bottom lip then starts to slide his hands down Jeremiah’s back, “I just don’t want it to end”, as it slips under the boxers.

Jeremiah groans as the young man squeeze his backside and tease his entrance. His arms started shaking. “I’m yours, Bruce.” In other words, _do whatever you want with me_. In the soft moonlight forest green eyes met dark mocha, “ _All yours_ , body and soul” he purred as he leaned down and brushed his lips softly against the others.

Shortly after, Bruce places a kiss on Jeremiah’s shoulder and then turns him over onto his back and pulls off the boxers. He quickly finds a small bottle of lube in his nightstand and then knees in between Jeremiah’s thighs.

He spent some time prepping Jeremiah with one hand and rubbing the man’s sexy body with the other.

“B-Bruce, _please_ ”, the ginger cried out, arching his hips high as he lifted his knees.

Bruce pulls his fingers out and works his length slowly into Jeremiah’s entrance. They both groaned hard on the first thrust. Bruce leans down and sucks on Jeremiah’s bottom lip then kissing him hard.

Jeremiah hooks a leg around Bruce’s waist then twists his fingers into the brunette’s hair tugging with each thrust. Watching Bruce in the moonlight was overly stimulating. He is so beautiful, so strong, so brave, and _so_ _sexy_. Jeremiah was dissolving into pleasure with every touch and kiss. He traces his hands from the boys back to the front of his chest caressing it softly and then gripping his waist. _My Bruce,_ he thought. Jeremiah was never really good at sharing because the darkness within him has a possessive nature. He _wants_ Bruce… he wants Bruce all to himself.

Bruce grabs his lover’s length and starts pumping, going along with each thrust. Jeremiah gasps, then lightly bite his lover’s collarbone and neck.

As they continued making love, they were moaning and cursing each other’s name. They felt an overwhelming electrical current on their lips and in the pit of their stomach as if their souls were interacting.

Jeremiah couldn’t hold it any longer with a shaky groan he came all over Bruce’s hand and chest.

Feeling the warm sensation on his hand and seeing Jeremiah’s face was enough to spill the young man over, that was the limit. Bruce came with a loud groan inside Jeremiah. His thrusts slowed down as he gave Jeremiah a kiss. He pulls out and then collapses next to him. They turned their heads to face each other. Their body’s weak, skin prickling, and breathless.

Words can’t describe how they feel so they stayed speechless and in pure joy.

Jeremiah’s eyes soften, as he looks upon his lovers face with pure admiration. He wipes a brown strand from his slightly sweaty face. “Don’t let me go” he whispers, his soft eyes glossing.

Bruce’s eyebrows crease as he stares curiously into forest green eyes. There was something about those words that unsettled him and made his heart race. It reminded him of the dream he had when he was a child and had recently. He takes one of Jeremiah’s hands and kisses it, “Nothing, will keep me from you” he assured.

Jeremiah smiles weakly and allows his eyes to close with his lover's words and drifts into sleep.

Bruce leans in and kisses Jeremiah’s forehead tenderly. _Don’t let me go,_ those words. Why does it sound like he has heard it before? He closes his eyes as he falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

The sunlight drips into Bruce’s eyes as he squints and curses at it, but then smiles because he was grateful for the wonderful night he had. He turns his face over and gawks at the most beautiful human being his eyes has ever seen. The sunlight saturates Jeremiah’s stunning chest and face. His ginger hair shining bright red and his emerald eyes glowing. Jeremiah gave a crooked smile when he saw his lover blush.

Bruce returns the smile then props his head with one hand, “How long have you been up, handsome?” he purred. He lifts a hand and caresses the man’s chest and torso.

Jeremiah hums at the touch. “Not long, my prince.” In the sunlight, Bruce’s light brown curls were a sexy mess and his eyes were a dark bluish gray. Jeremiah was melting as he bit his bottom lip.

“My prince. I like that.” Bruce smirked.

Jeremiah scoots his head closer towards his prince’s propped arm until he was directly underneath him, gazing into his eyes and soft pink lips.

“So does this mean you have to do everything I say?” Bruce murmured seductively.

“Hmm-hm,” Jeremiah nodded. “I live to serve you”, he winks.

The prince chuckles and presses a sweet tender kiss on Jeremiah’s lips. His hand slowly traces down the man’s torso and slides under the bedsheet.

All of a sudden, they hear a knock on the door. Of course, another interruption, but this time it was bad because Bruce completely forgot to lock the door last night. They broke the kiss as they gasped, eyes wide, and panic rising in their chests. “Master Bruce, it’s late and your breakfast is…” Alfred opened the door and froze in place when he saw Master B and Mr. Valeska bare-chested and cuddled up in bed together.

“Alfred!!” Bruce panicked.

“Oh dear, forgive me.” Alfred quickly closed the door again. He did not see this coming at all. He stood behind the door momentarily contemplating what he just witnessed and then slowly walked away.

Bruce cursed under his breath and then buried his face in the pillow while Jeremiah covered his face with his hands. They didn’t know what to say. Then they looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. After they cuddled for a little while longer, Jeremiah got up and went to his room. They took a quick shower and got ready for the day.

Bruce headed down the stairs and into the kitchen trying his best not to look into Alfred’s eyes. He clears his throat as he sits and pours himself some orange juice. He could feel his butlers gaze upon him.

“Master Bruce, what you do is your business. If I knew you two were romantically involved, I would have never entered your room freely. Please forgive me.” Alfred pleaded he was mortified.

Bruce chuckles, “Don’t worry about it, Alfred. We had a good laugh about it afterward.”

Jeremiah enters the kitchen bowing his head to Alfred, “Morning sir.”

“And what a _wonderful_ morning it is” Alfred smiles. “I gather you slept well?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

Jeremiah simply nods and looks away bashfully.

Bruce chuckles, “Now Alfred’s just teasing.”

Jeremiah sat down and started eating his breakfast, “Bruce, I have some errands to take care of today. I called Ecco to come to pick me up.”

Bruce nods, “I’ll be at the labs later if you want to check on how the production is going with the generators.”

“Sure.”

\------

Ecco pulls up at the Wayne manor driveway. She steps out and helps Jeremiah put his bags in the trunk. Before Jeremiah sat into the passenger seat, he turns around and rushes towards Bruce.

Bruce was sad seeing Jeremiah go but then he saw the ginger rushing towards him.

Jeremiah grabs Bruce’s face and kisses him hard on the lips. He didn’t want to hide it anymore, besides Alfred and Ecco know what’s going on.

Bruce’s pulse started to race as he felt Jeremiah’s firm lips against his own. “Are you going to come and visit me sometime this week?” he asked, grinning and cupping the others face.

“Call me and I’ll be wherever you want, my prince.” Jeremiah gave his Bruce a long hug. He didn’t want to leave him.

Ecco and Alfred were so happy for them. They’ve never seen them this in love before but, there was something sad about it. They looked at each other with sadness in their eyes. They felt the same thing, it was like a gut feeling but they can’t tell what it is.

Bruce and Jeremiah didn’t want to let each other go but they had to. They kept looking at each other until Ecco drove away.

“Don’t be sad, you’ll see him again.” Ecco sympathized.

Jeremiah frowns as he looks out the window, “Then, why does it feel like I’m not?”

Ecco narrowed her eyes and sighed, “By the way, you have a gift from Wayne enterprises in the bunker. It’s been around for while” she offered a smile.

 

When Bruce and Jeremiah went about their day, they couldn’t stop thinking about yesterday. Everything that happened between them, from their first kiss in the blue room, to them laughing and playing in the pool, and to their moonlight romance was all so magical.

**It was a day to remember.**

 

 

(End of Part 1. To be continued...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! That was the end of PART 1 for our star-crossed lovers. In PART 2, things get really hard (hint-insanity gas uh WHY?!!!) but is their love strong enough to overcome any obstacle? (shrugs) We shall see!
> 
> Thank you for reading! xoxoxo :D


	4. Pain and Pleasure: Red Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of part 2, it technically begins where the show ended.  
> Our boys get into a heated conversation that leads to a painful yet pleasurable experience. (wink* wink*)
> 
> Songs that inspired this chapter:  
> "Smoke" by Pvris  
> "Hold Me Down" by Halsey

 

Bruce Wayne’s life changed…again, the day Jeremiah Valeska left the manor.

Bruce waited for him at Wayne labs but, he never showed up. Bruce called but, he never picked up.

That night something strange happened. He woke up sweating and panting. He felt a burning sensation whirling upward from the pit of his stomach to the middle of his chest. He ran to the bathroom and jumped into the shower setting the water cold. He was burning up, but he didn’t feel sick. This was different, this was about the soul bond he shared with Jeremiah. It used to feel like an electrical current. Now it’s changed into a blazing swirl of fire. He saw Jeremiah’s face in his mind’s eye, somethings wrong and the bad feeling that was once small is now growing.

Bruce jerked up because he saw the dark figure that haunts him through the steamy shower door. He gasped, “What do you want?!” He quickly wipes the water off of his eyes and opens the shower door, but the figure disappeared.

A few days later, Jeremiah finally called Bruce and asked him to meet up at his brother’s grave. At the graveyard, Bruce couldn’t believe what he saw with his own eyes. He tried to hold the man and kiss him, “What happened?!” he’d say, panicking, but, the man kept his distance.

Jeremiah’s sweet blushing face and spectacles changed into a cold and unnaturally pale one. His ginger hair changed into a jet black, his soft emerald eyes changed into piercing grey, and his full pink lips changed into bright cherry red. He explained what happened with Jerome’s insanity gas. He also explained his plans for Gotham and thanked Bruce for his contribution towards the generators that turned into bombs.

Every word Jeremiah spoke that day was forming a crack in Bruce’s heart. He just stood there, eyes welling, mouth agape, and dumbstruck by it all. The man was a completely different person. When Jeremiah finished he simply walked away from Bruce and left him alone in the graveyard. Bruce fell to his knees and tried to comprehend what just happened. He couldn’t and every other event after that day was stranger than the last. From Jeremiah taking control of the city, to Alfred getting kidnapped, to almost losing his sanity, to Ra’s Al Ghul, and to Selina getting shot, was all so surreal. Everything was falling apart in Bruce’s hands.

 

* * *

 

After the destruction of all Gotham bridges, the city blacked out. Most of the civilians were able to evacuate in time, including Alfred and Selina. However, Bruce stayed behind with Detective Gordon, Lucius Fox, and a few other officers from the GCPD. Bruce has taken upon himself to make Gotham and Jeremiah his responsibility. No one knows about the unique soulmate bond he shares with Jeremiah.

Ever since Jeremiah revealed himself, Bruce’s soul has been aching and burning violently. He needs to find him, the further away he gets from his soulmate the tighter his chest gets. He’s been roaming the streets beating up and threatening gang members, “Where’s Jeremiah?! You see him, you tell him I’m looking for him”, he growled. He’s been looking for a few days now.

The night was darker than usual because the moon and the stars were hidden behind black clouds.

Bruce turns at a familiar a street that’s haunted him for years. He stopped and gained the courage to look down Crime Alley. He walks over to the spot where his parents died. He takes a deep breath, kneels down and slightly touches the pavement. “I promise, I will never let another family suffer the same fate you did. Not while I’m here”, he murmured, eyes welling. Where is this strength coming from? He has no idea, but he has never felt more powerful, more himself.

When Bruce stood back up he froze. At the end of the street, a figure appeared out of the shadows. As the figure strutted its way to him he noticed it was a dark jester silhouette. The jester Detective Gordon mentioned. This is Ecco. She was accompanied by two brawny men.

“Good evening, Mr. Wayne”, she said, eyes soft. “Mr. Valeska will see you now”. The men snatched Bruce by each arm and held him tightly. “This is just a precaution”, she assured. She’s aware that he could take both of her men down. He smirked.

As they headed to see Jeremiah, Bruce couldn’t help but think about how much everything’s changed. A few weeks ago, they were happy and in love. Was everything that happened that wonderful day, a beautiful lie? Couldn’t be. The stories his mother told him were not all imaginary. He knows deep in his heart that Jeremiah is his soulmate because he’s felt it. He needs some answers.

Ecco guided Bruce and the men into a backstreet door nearby their current location. He knew exactly where they were entering. The old-fashioned movie house, _The Monarch Theater_. The same theater his parents took him the night they died. It’s been closed and abandoned since the incident, but, why would Jeremiah make this place his safe house?

Bruce was taken into a dark room. The brawny men held him under a single light hanging from above.

“Hello, Bruce”, said a voice. A voice that was once sweet and timid, now calm and ominous. 

“Jeremiah”, said Bruce squinting in the dark looking for him.

Jeremiah steps out of the shadows from the corner of the room with a wide smile on his face. He was thrilled to see _his_ Bruce again.

Bruce swallows as he scrutinizes the man standing in front of him. Heart-achingly handsome in his black blazer and slacks, shiny green tie, and red gloves. He couldn’t help to admire the man’s style and charisma.

Jeremiah took a long and good look at his lover. Eyes traveling from his black pants, black button-up shirt, black trench coat then finally to his serious and gorgeous face. “Oh, Bruce… you really do look good in black”, he purred seductively as he bit his lower lip to suppress the trembling and fiery arousal brewing up inside.

He slowly steps closer to Bruce, “So, I heard you’ve been looking for me. You’ve been creating quite the disturbance. I was eventually going to summon you when I was ready, but…” he gently grips the young man’s neck, stares into his eyes intently, then to his pink lips, “since you need me now _so_ desperately.”

Bruce’s heart flutters with the other’s warm touch but, he kept his eyes and tone firm, “We need to talk, privately”.

“Very well.”

Jeremiah led Bruce out of the dark room and down a hallway. They entered a large room containing several vanities on one side covered with cosmetics, a chessboard, deck of cards, and some more junk. On the other side, there was a table, a bed covered with red sheets, and a closet mixed with costumes and wardrobes. It’s the theatre’s dressing room.

He locked the door and motioned Bruce to sit on one of the vanity chairs. Then he sat down crossed his legs and fingers over his knee. He stared at the young man and waited patiently for him to begin.

Bruce was battling a mix of emotions inside; anger, desire, pain, and confusion. He stares into Jeremiah’s eyes, which were once soft and evergreen was now emotionless and silver. Eyes that barely blink. Hungry eyes that are identical to a predator about to pounce on its prey. Bruce missed those green eyes, the eyes he gazed into when they made love.

He felt his cheeks tingle and his eyes tear up. “I trusted you”, he hissed through gritted teeth, breaking the silence.

“Bruce…”

“You are my friend and you betrayed me”, he interrupted.

“We are more than just friends” Jeremiah sassed, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh right, best friends”, Bruce mocked. “Yeah, very subtle by the way. I know damn well what we are. Well, what we _were_.”

Jeremiah shook his head and sighed.

“I trusted you!” the pain obvious in Bryce’s voice. “I- I was so fascinated by you and your work. I was so blind and irrational. All I felt was a strong connection to you the moment we met and all I wanted was to be by your side. Especially, after what happened in your bunker.” He bows his head, fighting back the tears, remembering their first kiss in the neon blue room that linked their souls together. “Come on, you can’t deny it. I know you felt something too.”

“I did. It felt like an electrical current attaching me to you”, he agreed, motioning a finger from his chest to the others.

Bruce nods then waits for a moment searching the man’s face for another comment. “Now look what you’ve done… to this city…to me…” he glowers and hisses, “and to Selina.”

Jeremiah cringes at the sound of her name and crinkles his nose, he shrugs, “She was in the way”.

The young man clenches his jaw and shakes his head.  

Jeremiah looks down and sighs, “I was fascinated by you too. So fascinated… that I was senseless enough to think that the gift my dear brother left for me, was from you” he confessed, shamefully. He is being sincere.

“But…honestly Bruce, what did you think was going to happen? We become business partners at Wayne Enterprises”, he ridiculed. He lifts his hands in the air as he was tracing a headline on the Gotham Gazette, “ _The Wayne and Valeska plans for a new and improved Gotham City_ ”, he snickered. “Be your secret lover” he smirked, “because frankly, no one will accept me as the billionaire Bruce Wayne’s boyfriend.”

“Well, they definitely won’t now.” 

Jeremiah ignored the comment and continued, “And don’t get me wrong, Gotham needs a change and I want us to be that change, together. It’s just not going to work the way you want it to. The same way your beloved parents wanted to. To create a better tomorrow by ‘shining a light’ in this wretched city.”

Bruce felt as if he was slapped on the face. His distress quickly formed into anger.

Jeremiah stands up and steps closer to Bruce, he grips the armrests and leans in. “There is a shadow of corruption and greed that swallows Gotham. The same one that killed your parents. The destruction of this city was the first step to take back control.”

Bruce couldn’t believe that Jeremiah had the audacity to bring up his parents as if he knew them. Maybe he did. As the alias Xander Wilde he helped construct the Wayne Plaza for his father, maybe he knew about father’s plan for Gotham as well. Bruce was feeling lightheaded from thinking and from feeling Jeremiah’s warm breath on his face. He immediately reacts by grabbing the man’s shirt and pushing him back. “You are forgetting something”, he said gaining what little strength he had left.

“Yeah, what’s that?” he asked, straightening himself.

Bruce stands up, eyes glaring into the other, “Me. I am going to fight for what my parents believed in. I am going to fight for Gotham.”

“And who do you think I am doing all of this for?”

_“…” me_ , he thought. Bruce stood there flustered and disoriented. He couldn’t even recall why he came here. The fire in his chest started whirling like a tornado inside of him again. He’s fighting the fire that begs for Jeremiah. That yearns to hurt him and kiss him at the same time.

Jeremiah studies the young man with piercing silvery eyes, “Bruce… there is a beauty in your pain and anger”, he was getting that feeling again from earlier. He desperately needs to touch Bruce again, but he didn’t want to scare him away. “What did you really come here for?” he inquired, removing his red gloves and stepping closer.

“I…” he croaked. _I want to know if you still have feelings for me_ , he wanted to say. Bruce was unaware that he was breathing hard. He felt like he was spiraling down into that endless darkness within him.

Jeremiah places a hand on the boy’s chest and then circles behind him, body pressing up against the other. Sinking his face into the boy’s neck breathing in the familiar aroma of spices and pheromones, and now mixed with sweet sweat from nightly exploits. Which only aroused him even more.

Bruce froze, he wanted to move but couldn’t. He could feel the other man’s member harden against his backside. The warm embrace sending fiery waves to his groin. His mind’s in a daze, “ _Stop_ ”, he whispers breathlessly, eyes closing. His voice is saying _no_ but his body is saying _yes._

Pale hands grab the front of Bruce’s trench coat and pulls it off of his shoulders slowly. A chilling kiss on his neck sending shivers down his spine, he gasps.

“I’m going to let you in on a little secret…” Jeremiah whispers into the young man’s ear. “You are a masochist. Just. Like. Me.” His hands caressing the young man’s chest. “You thrive in the pain and in the anger. You could be so strong, just give in. Give in to this dark presence inside you…like I did”, he breathed, then nibbles on the boy’s ear.

Bruce gives a shaky moan. He was screaming inside his head. The heat in his chest now coursing through his veins. Bruce quickly turns around and takes hold of Jeremiah’s blazer. “I hate what you’re doing to me”, he hissed through gritted teeth.

“No, you don’t. Besides, I’m not doing anything. It just… _is_.”

Bruce eyes those cherry red lips with desire and then roughly removes the man’s blazer pressing a hard kiss on them. His own lips tingling. He missed Jeremiah so much it was hard to breathe.

After the kiss, they pulled back and started kicking off their shoes and Jeremiah removed his tie. At the same time looking at each other with hungry eyes and sinful grins.

Jeremiah attacked Bruce, kissing him hard and forcing his tongue inside while pushing the young man towards a vanity. As he bruised the other’s lips, he pushes all the junk from the vanity onto the floor. Then he lifts and slams Bruce against the vanity mirror, making it crack. He bit the young man’s bottom lip as he dug his nails into the thighs. Releasing some of the aching lust he’s been holding for _his_ Bruce.

Bruce grunts, it wasn’t painful, it was cathartic. He interlaces his fingers into the man’s sleek hair, pulling his head inward to deepen the kiss even more.

Suddenly, with one hand Jeremiah grabs onto the young’s man shirt and pulls out a small claw knife with the other. Then swiftly cuts the shirt at a downward angle.

Bruce twitches and gasps at the sudden action. His quick reflex takes a hold of the man’s hand, cutting himself in the process. “ _Ah_ ,” he whimpered.

Jeremiah puts the knife away and takes Bruce’s bleeding finger and sticks it in his warm mouth. He swirls his tongue around the finger gently, while his ghostly eyes gaze into the other. “You like it when I hurt you. Don’t you, Bruce?” he grinned mischievously.

“ _Uh_ , I-“, he muttered, swallowing the words down. _I do,_ he wanted to say. The pain he felt was pleasurable. He sat their stunned and panting. The warm and wet sensation on his finger was putting him in a daze and sending chills down his forearm. He should be disgusted by this, but he is liking it way too much. When Jeremiah pulled his finger out, he heatedly grabs the man’s shirt and rips it open and pulls it off. He jumps off of the vanity, pulling the rest of his own shirt off, and takes hold of the man’s face, foreheads touching, “We can’t end this, I _need_ you… I can’t think about losing you”, his voice breaking.

Jeremiah kisses Bruce’s lips tenderly. He hasn’t felt anything not even physical pain since he was sprayed. However, with Bruce he was feeling something again, but, his demons were fighting it. He pushes Bruce’s shoulders down until the young man was on his knees. He grasps the chin and tilts it up as he looks down with steady eyes, “I _need_ you too, Bruce” he confessed. He traces a thumb over the boy’s lips, “But, I want you all to myself. Be mine.”

Bruce looks up over his lashes at the sharp silver eyes. Where did this possessive Jeremiah come from? Either the insanity gas changed him completely or this is truly who he is. Nonetheless, the man he fell in love with is in there somewhere, he knows it. Many things have changed but their soul bond remains the same. He nods.

Jeremiah grabs his green necktie off the floor, “Are you going to behave?”

The boy swallows deeply and nods nervously. Bruce is no longer ‘the prince’ in this situation.

“Good, cause you’re not going anywhere tonight,” he grinned, he takes the necktie and ties it over the young man’s eyes. “Stay”, he whispers.

Bruce was trembling as he heard Jeremiah moving around the room. Suddenly, he feels his hands being tied up behind him with what felt like another necktie. “What are you...?”

“Shhh,” Jeremiah lifts Bruce and walks him over to the bedside. He stands behind the young man and begins kissing, licking, and biting the neck and back area, while his nails dug into the chest. “I can’t seem to get enough of you” he breathed. His heart pounding- _BOOM BOOM_ , he hasn’t felt like this since the manor. Bruce moaned loudly. His hands slide down the young man’s chest and then unbuckles the pants.

Bruce felt trails of fire traveling to his groin. He can’t see a thing and he can’t move his arms but he can feel everything. All other senses intensified. Jeremiah pulled down his pants and clasped his length firmly with a warm hand. He jerks up and his knees buckle, “ _Ah, J-Jeremiah_ ” he moaned.

The man chuckles, “We will take care of this soon” he purred, grip tightening around the young man’s member then releasing. Then he takes one hand to hold onto the necktie around boy’s wrists and takes the other hand to bend the boy over while tracing a finger down his spine.

Bruce shivers as he is bent face down on the bed. The man lets go and walks away. “Jeremiah, _please”,_ he muffled on the bedsheets. He wants to stroke his length so badly. He was left there begging and whining on the bed. He tries to move the necktie from his eyes but fails. Then he heard pants falling onto the floor. _Oh, God_ , he thought.

Jeremiah clasps his lubricated hands around Bruce’s waist and slightly lifts it, separating the legs with his knees. He leans forward into the young man’s ear and purrs, “I want nothing more than to be right here right now inside of you”, then bites down hard on the collarbone.

The young man was panting and mumbling in the sheets, “ _yes_ ” he moaned.

Jeremiah thrusts his length inside Bruce’s entrance groaning loudly. The young man groaned even louder biting down on the sheets. He continued thrusting his hips against the young man’s backside slowly but roughly. Pulling the brunette's hair and rubbing his back, _“Oh Bruce…”_

Bruce was suffocating, “I can’t feel my chest”, he cried out, moaning uncontrollably.

He unknots the necktie from Bruce’s eyes and then pulls the boy by the face towards his chest.

Sinking his face onto the young man’s neck biting and sucking the skin. His hand glides down to the front of the neck and squeezes lightly over the Adam's apple. The vibration and throbbing of it making him drown in pleasure. Then he bends Bruce back down, unknots the necktie around his wrists, and turns the boy unto his back.

Jeremiah pushes Bruce’s body further up the bed, settling in between his legs, thrusting again, and pinning his arms down.   

Bruce was gripping and pulling onto the sheets while he was being moved back and forth. He was hopeless under Jeremiah’s dominance. “Let me touch you, Jeremiah”.

The man shakes his head. The demons are not allowing him to feel any soft loving emotion. However, his soul is fighting against them burning brighter than the sun, yearning to connect again.

“ _Please_!” Bruce pleaded.

Dark silvery eyes suddenly soften over Bruce’s mocha eyes. Those sweet eyes that turned dark bluish in the sunlight. _I’m yours,_ he said the first night they made love. He slowly loosens his grip over the other’s arms.

As soon as Bruce’s arms were freed, he hugs the man, caressing his shoulders and back, and kissing him passionately.

Jeremiah’s heart pounding and legs shaking, he takes the young man’s length and strokes _._

As they made love, they moaned breathlessly against each other lips.

 The last time they made love it was sweet and romantic, this time it’s sinful and rough. It’s an ‘ _I missed you’, ‘I can’t be without you’, ‘you make me feel so alive_!’ rough.

This isn’t violence but it’s impure. It may be painful but it’s also pleasurable. _Am I sick? What’s wrong with me?_ Bruce thought _._ The fire blazing inside was powerful. Maybe Jeremiah was right, Bruce secretly enjoys the pain. He was not afraid anymore, the darkness was inviting.

The white lights in the room turned red. Every thrust and stroke from Jeremiah was like a wave of fire. His vision was getting blurry at this point. All he sees is the overshadowing darkness, a pale face, and cherry red lips.

Their fiery souls were happily swaying together once again.

Jeremiah grabs Bruce’s face, “Look at me”, he breathes. He was trying to force the young man’s dreamy eyes onto his own. He felt the sizzling tingle on his lips and heat pooling in his lower abdomen. Bruce erupts violently while moaning his name, “ _Jeremiah_ ”. Thus, Jeremiah did the same, “ _Bruce_ ”.

What used to be a neon electric blue atmosphere was now a dark fiery red.

As Bruce’s eyes faded to black, everything in his sight, from the vanity lights to the bedsheets, and to Jeremiah was black and red.

A dark crimson…feverishly painful and pleasurable… **red**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah... what the heck happened to sweet and soft Jeremiah? (evil grin) Bruce knows he is still in there, and he might get another glimpse of him soon.
> 
> What's next? Our boys have to make a big decision about their relationship. Will they end it or fight for it? Will they come to a compromise? 
> 
> Thank you, for reading!!! xoxo ;D
> 
> B+J's song: "You and I" (stripped version) by Pvris
> 
> And if you and I  
> Can make it through the night  
> And if you and I  
> Can keep our love alive, we'll fight  
> We can meet in the middle  
> Bodies and souls collide  
> Dance in the moonlight  
> Where all the stars align  
> Oh you and I


	5. Pain and Pleasure: Two Black Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Jeremiah have a talk about their unstable relationship. Bruce investigates the cave. Jeremiah and Ecco talk about their plans for Gotham.  
> Things are getting complicated...  
> WHY CAN'T WE JUST GO BACK TO THE GOOD O' DAYS!

Bruce fell into eternal darkness.

As he fell, he waved his arms. After a while, his arms no longer felt like arms they felt like wings. He flapped his wings faster and faster until the feeling of falling stopped. Then he felt himself being lifted back up. After he flew up and out of the darkness he met a blackbird. The blackbird was flying around Bruce and playing with him. These two blackbirds flew away from their destiny, away from Gotham, and towards the distant horizon.

Bruce wakes up on a bed with red sheets. He turns his head around and sees Jeremiah sleeping. He reaches a hand over to touch the man but, he couldn’t. He tries to edge his way to him but, he couldn’t. The bed was stretching them apart part. Every move he made caused the bed to stretch even further. He got desperate, “Jeremiah!” he shouted, as he crawled towards him gripping and pulling the sheets. Then the sheets burned bright red. As he let go, the sheets went up in flames and in the distance, he heard Jeremiah’s voice, “ _Don’t let me go”._

* * *

Bruce jolts up, eyes snapping wide open as he inhales sharply. He scans the room as he wipes the sweat from his forehead and the sleep from his eyes. The vanity lights were back to their white glow. His eyes shift to the man sitting up next to him on the bed. He looks a bit different. Jeremiah’s silver eyes were a soft grey, his bright cherry lips were a dark cherry merlot, and a few strands from his usually sleeked back ebony hair were laying over the side of his face. His porcelain face looking weary and troubled.

“ _My_ _prince_ ,” Jeremiah whispered, with a small crooked smile.

The young man gasps. Those words and that crooked smile that he adores made his heart flutter. _Is he back?_ Bruce was stunned, he wanted to hug and kiss him but, at the same time, he didn’t want to move. If this was another dream he didn’t want to wake up from it. “I don’t know about that. You were the one dominating last night”, he teased with a smirk.

Jeremiah didn’t find that funny. He is ashamed of what happened last night. How can he do this to the man he loves? The demons inside him must be asleep because he was _feeling_ again. He doesn’t know how long this will last but, he’s going to take advantage of it. He takes Bruce’s hand and then gently caresses the wrist that was slightly red from being tied up tightly. He lifts the hand to his lips and kisses it. “I hurt you…” he trembled. His grey eyes widening when he notices the scratches on the young man’s chest and the bite marks on his neck, “I am _so_ sorry”.

Bruce exhales deeply and smiles. This isn’t a dream. “I’m fine. I handled it. Trust me, if I couldn’t I would have fought back. What’s daunting about all of it was that… I liked it”, he confessed, shamefully. He looks up over his lashes with a sinful grin. 

Jeremiah’s eyes narrow as his lips brush over the cut on the boy’s finger. His heart skips a beat as he watches the beautiful boy sit up. Soft brown curls over his forehead, squinty mocha eyes, and those soft pink lips. “Bruce, only **you** can make me feel anything.”

Bruce rests his forehead against the others. He places a hand over the man’s face and traces the jawline with his thumb. He gently kisses his cherry lips and then pulls away, gazing deeply into his grey eyes, “Jeremiah, I lo…”

“Shhh”, Jeremiah puts a finger over Bruce’s lips. “Don’t make this harder than it already is.” His hands cup the young man’s face, eyes soft yet penetrating. He loves Bruce irrevocably and he knows Bruce loves him too. Then again, if he were to hear those words out of those lips, it would break him. “If only…if only it was enough”, he whispered, eyes droopy. Love isn’t enough right now.

Bruce sits on top of Jeremiah, thighs wrapping around the man’s hips. His fingers interlacing through black strands as he feverishly kisses the other.

Jeremiah moans softly, arms caressing the young man’s back. He grips and hugs him close then stops at his waist. “Bruce, I want to tell you something”, he said. He was anxious, he wanted to get it out before it was too late.

Bruce wraps his arms around the man’s shoulders while his eyes closely gaze into the others.

“When I was attending St. Ignatius, I would spend loads of time in the library. I checked out many books on architectural designs, and engineering but, I also enjoyed horror classics and 18th-century romance”, he began, looking away timidly. If he could blush he would. Bruce chuckles. “I especially took pleasure in reading romantic novels that focused on soulmates and star-crossed lovers”.

Bruce smiled, placing a kiss on the other’s forehead. “Don’t be embarrassed, my mother use to read those stories to me and I actually ended up liking them too.”

Jeremiah nods, “Good.” He swallows, “Anyway, I use to spend some time under the stars reading them and thinking about the possibility of ever finding my own.”

Bruce continues smiling because he too used to think the same thing.

He pauses for a moment. “What I am trying to say is that I …truly believe we belong together. What we have is like gravity, no matter what happens to you or me that force between us will always be there and desire to connect. We will always find a way back to each other.” His grey eyes glossy and piercing into Bruce’s eyes. The flame he has inside, his soul, and the love he holds for Bruce needed to assure the other that there’s still hope.

The young man was stunned by the words coming out of Jeremiah’s mouth, his eyes welled. There was something so painful yet pleasurable about those words, so, bittersweet. He swallows and nods, “I agree. I am all yours.”

“Yes…you are”, Jeremiah husked, with a sinful grin. To lighten the mood he hugs the young man’s body and slides him down under the sheets as he kisses his face and neck.

Bruce giggles as he is pulled under the sheets. Then he settles down by resting his head on the man’s chest. His fiery soul has turned into a warm and comfy sensation in his chest ever since he woke up. Similar to the calm after a storm.

While hearing the man’s heartbeat and feeling the rise and fall of his chest, Bruce thought about what life would be like with Jeremiah. In the winter, they could cozy up on the couch, wrapped up in one blanket, drinking hot cocoa with those yummy marshmallows on top, and watch their favorite shows. When it rains, they could spend that time cuddling and making love under the sheets. In the summer, they could take a getaway trip to a sunny place with a beach, out of Gotham, away from the corruption and the menace.

_If only_ …Jeremiah was right _if only_ love was enough to keep them together.

Many things are in the way… his destiny, the dark presence, and his family’s plans for Gotham. The good people of Gotham deserve a decent and safe city and with his resources, he could make that happen. But, what about Jeremiah?

Bruce sits up, “Jeremiah, let me help you.” The man looks up at him quizzically. “ _Please_ , I know you are convinced that the insanity gas didn’t do anything but, I highly doubt that.”

Jeremiah sighs, “Bruce…”

“Just hear me out. I think there is someone who can help. Not that he would be my first choice or ever a choice but, I am desperate. Dr. Hugo Strange brought your brother back from the dead maybe he could help remove the gas from your body”, he suggested.

Jeremiah rolls his eyes as he sits up from the bed.

“Jeremiah, _please_.”

He grabs the young’s man arm tightly, “Bruce, this is who I am. I’ve already explained this. I was always fighting against my true nature and now I am free.”

“No. I don’t buy that. The Jeremiah I knew was never heartless, would have never done what he did the last few days. So…what are you saying? Everything you felt for me was a lie? Or am I the exception? Are you pretending?” Bruce shook his head, frowning, “Jerome did this to you!”

“Enough!” he snapped, grey eyes turning shiny silver again. “My brother didn’t do anything. I am the one who ruined him.” It was like word vomit. His fear is if he were to tell Bruce the truth, the truth about how he manipulated everyone in thinking that Jerome was the source of madness, he would lose Bruce forever.

“What?” Bruce asks, disoriented.

Jeremiah sighs he could feel the warm sensation in his chest turning cold, “You should go before the GCPD realize how long you’ve been gone.” He gets up from the bed and starts putting his clothes on.

Bruce just sits on the bed for a few seconds contemplating what Jeremiah meant. He thought about their conversation at the pool. He said, ‘ _besides, he’s not the cause he’s the symptom’. _So… Jeremiah was the reason why Jerome turned out the way he did? Bruce got up from the bed and started putting his clothes on.

They were quiet for a few seconds. Bruce’s shirt was cut so he buttoned up whatever he could. He glares at the man, “I don’t know what dark secrets you have or what demons you are battling against,” he asserted. “But, I want to help because I want you. I need you. We belong together remember?”

Jeremiah nods as he buttons his shirt up.

“Let me handle things with the GCPD and Gordon. Once the city gets back on its feet you’ll most likely have to go to Arkham Asylum for a while, but, I know the best attorneys in Gotham. I’ll get you out as soon as possible. In the meantime, stay low.”

“I don’t deserve you”, Jeremiah mumbled, mostly to himself.

“No, you don’t”, he teased. “As for Gotham, I know you brought the city down to its knees for me. Even though it’s nowhere near what I would have done, I appreciate it. However, I am still going to do what **I** think is **best**. The way my family intended. Which also means that if you perform any kind of criminal behavior like you have recently, even if it’s for my benefit, you’ll be giving me no other choice. No one knows about us and I don’t want to lose you. So…I will have to stop you.”

_“_ Wouldn’t that be fun?” Jeremiah’s voice shifted to a calm and menacing tone. He stares at Bruce with eyes piercing silver. Then winks with a wide smile.

Bruce blinks something didn’t feel right. He took that tone and those words as his cue to leave. He walks past Jeremiah towards the door and grabs his trench coat from the chair. As he unlocks the door and opens it, Jeremiah slams the door closed again with one hand and turns Bruce around with the other. “You were going to leave without giving me something?”

“Maybe”, Bruce murmured.

Jeremiah traps Bruce with his arms against the door. He leans in and gives the young man a hard kiss shoving his tongue inside. The cold feeling in his chest was growing, his flaming soul was fighting against it. He didn’t want _his_ Bruce to go.

Their lips were sending fiery waves down their throats. Bruce was breaking inside, he couldn’t anymore he was weak. He takes a hold of Jeremiah’s shirt and pushes him back with force. They were both panting.

Without another word, Jeremiah opens the door. “Escort Mr. Wayne out of the premises”, he ordered the brawny man on guard.

As Jeremiah closes the door time slows, they took one last look at each other.

Bruce’s soul was burning violently again but, he tried his best to ignore it as he walked down the hallway allowing a tear to escape.

 

* * *

 

 

When Bruce arrived at the mansion he went straight to the study. The mansion was being powered by several gas generators. He turns the fireplace on and then sits on the couch. He starts thinking about what he could for this city, for Jeremiah, and for the GCPD. Where should he begin?

His eyes divert from the fireplace to the book on the coffee table, _The Wayne Manor Architecture: Interior and Exterior_. Jeremiah did mention that the manor has several ways of accessing the large subterranean cave. He decided to take some time to study the manors original blueprints and the land that surrounds it.

A couple of hours later, Bruce made a connection he never saw before. The book mentioned on several pages that the land around the manor has a dry well that connects to the nearby waterfall. Which also includes an underground tunnel connecting to the smaller cave behind the fireplace in the study.

He decided to take a closer look inside the dry well. He grabbed his climbing gear, his phone, and a flashlight.

When he approached the well, he cracked it open and removed the wooden lid.

He attached the climbing harness around his waist and tied the cord to a nearby tree. He went down the well carefully. When he reached the bottom of the well he detached himself from the cord. It was pitch black, he looked up and saw the light from the top of the well. It reminded him of the dream he had. About the two black birds flying out of the darkness. However, in reality, he was doing the opposite. He shines his flashlight towards the dark opening at the bottom of the well and proceeds towards it.

He was walking for about 30 minutes down the passageway. When he heard the waterfall in the distance, he started running. And then there it was…

A massive subterranean cave.

The cave wasn’t as dark because some sunlight was radiating through the waterfall. He stood there marveling at the cave as his eyes mapped over the limestone bedrock, it was beautiful. His mind was racing with ideas about what to do there. Then he heard a distressing sound that made his blood rush to his face and ears. He heard clicking and chirping sounds echoing from above him. He heard it again right in front of him in a dark corner.

The dark presence was there.

This time, Bruce straightened himself and confronted the figure with a stern face. _I am ready_ , he thought.

The dark figure rushes towards Bruce and breaks apart. It breaks into a wave of squeaking bats. The bats fly around Bruce like a tornado.

It was liberating. The dark figure that haunted him wasn’t as bad as he thought. The darkness was fascinating, it was home. He stood there breathing in this newfound energy. His purpose very clear now.

After the bats flew up the cave, Bruce pulls out his phone and makes a call. “Mr. Fox?”

“Mr. Wayne. How can I be of service?”

“I need your help in setting up a vast computer system.” He was trying to be as discreet as possible in case anyone else was listening.

“Okay…?”

“You know, for ‘ _rock climbing’_.” Code word for vigilante purposes.

He chuckles, “I’ll be right there, Mr. Wayne”.

* * *

 

Ecco struts down the hallway and towards the theatre dressing room. She stops for a moment when she hears the commotion coming from the room. She slowly approaches the brawny man standing on guard.

“What’s going on?!” she demanded. She heard screaming, glass breaking, and the sound of objects being thrown and smashed against the wall.

He shrugs, “Mr. Wayne left.”

Her eyes narrow as she sighs. Regardless of how much things have changed, she knew one thing was certain. The love Jeremiah felt for Bruce was strong enough to withstand the effects of the insanity gas. It hurts her to see him go through this. “So…they reached an impasse”, she muttered to herself.

Ecco gives Jeremiah some time to release his pain until she was allowed in. When he finally calls for her she takes a deep breath before entering the room. As she opens the door, her eyes widen and lips part. The room was destroyed. Three vanity mirrors were completely shattered and things were broken and scattered all over the floor. Her eyes settled on his. He was sitting at a small table with a chess board and he was acting as if nothing happened.

“Please, play with me”, he motions to the adjacent chair. 

She gives him a wry look. What’s the point? He beats everyone at chess. He should have challenged Raj Al Ghul. That would have been interesting to watch.

“Come on, it helps me think”, he insisted. His tone was calm and reserved.

When Ecco sits down she notices the distance in Jeremiah’s eyes. His mind was elsewhere. “So…what’s the latest update?” he asked.

“I’ve discovered a few more marked territories. There’s a man-creature living in the main cathedral in the Old Gotham district, however, I couldn’t get a closer look. As well as, a group of people wearing red hoods that covered their faces. They are known as the red hood gang. They are currently situated at the _Monarch Playing Cards Company_ in the Otisburg district. Word on the street is that no one has a clue about who those people are especially the leader. They could just be a bunch of radical braindead thugs.”

Jeremiah raises his eyebrows as he listens about the red hood gang. He nods his head in interest and makes a move with his rook.

Ecco continues, “I…I revisited the Sirens Club and got word from Ms. Kean that all other known gangs close by haven't made a move, including Mr. Cobblepot.”

Jeremiah is aware that penguin was the lead crime boss and mayor in Gotham for some time. However, things have changed and now Jeremiah wants to become the leader of the underworld. He just needs to find a way to recruit more members and then he’ll eventually become the crowned prince alongside his knight. His knight…Bruce. The ice in his heart slowly melts when he thinks about _his_ Bruce and those squinty mocha eyes.

“Sir?”

He cleared his throat, “I’m listening, continue.”

“Well, I said that Pamela Isley also known as Poison Ivy has _planted_ herself a spot at the Siren’s club”, she couldn’t help but chuckle at the word ‘ _planted’_. “She says it’s just for now because she’s planning to eventually take over the Robinson Park district”, she smiled.

Jeremiah’s eyebrows crease as he watches Ecco curiously, “You’ve been spending an awful lot of time with these women haven’t you?” His silver eyes piercing into hers.

She has and she enjoys going there and surrounding herself with other women. Barbara and Pamela have treated her very well. She didn’t want to upset him so she simply nods and makes a move with her bishop.

Jeremiah stares down at the black knight chess piece that he is twirling around in his fingers. He thinks about _his_ Bruce. He misses him, he wants to run to him, kiss him, and run away with him. But, the demons inside are raging against it.

“Sir, I don’t mean to pry but, how did everything go with Mr. Wayne?”

Her words breaking the trance. “Mr. Wayne… will rise as the city’s dark knight and will go his own way. As for us…the show must go on.”

Ecco doesn’t understand what this means, but she trusts that he is making the right choice and that everything will make sense at the end.

“Ecco…I don’t think I tell you this enough but, you’ve been an excellent asset. I am very grateful to have you.”

“Thank you, sir”, she said. She was astonished by these sudden words of appreciation. What is up with him? She had a bad feeling.

“Now, do me a favor and bring me the leader of the red hood gang”, he instructed, as he moved the knight piece on the board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH...OH... 
> 
> So... the blackbird symbolizes infinite human transformation. The ability to accept both the dark and light energies within ourselves. In Bruce's dream, he sees himself and Jeremiah as two blackbirds.   
> To me, at the purest level, their souls are very much the same. However, in time, they are each meant to embrace one side more than the other. And at the same time, they will use the opposite side as a strength/shield as opposed to a weakness. For example, Bruce will embrace the lighter (good) side more within himself but, will use the dark side (Batman) as his shield. Same for J but, the opposite. And, when they are together, they are Yin and Yang, they are a perfect balance. Hope it makes sense. 
> 
> The finale is coming up and EVERYTHING IS GOING TO COME TOGETHER. Everything will be explained. :) Thank you for reading! xoxoxo


	6. End of All Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter, Bruce and Jeremiah's soulmate bond will be put to the test.  
> Includes a sort of epilogue at the end.
> 
> (This was a hard chp. for me)  
> HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AHHHHH!!!!

Bruce Wayne sat at his desk in the study considering whether he should give Jeremiah time, or if he should just show up at the theater. His fiery soul has been burning for days now, ever since he walked away from Jeremiah. He taps his foot anxiously as he glances over his watch.

_Time_.

Time is ticking and he needs to make a decision. His stomach turns at the thought of how much their relationship has changed since _time_ has passed. The bad feeling he felt the day he met Jeremiah has been growing slowly but surely. It’s now vibrating cold shivers throughout his neck and shoulders.

After a brief moment he exhales deeply to try and relax, then he notices a figure standing at the doorway.

“Alfred!” The young man jumps off of his seat and embraces his beloved father figure.

“Bruce!” Alfred is delighted to see him safe and sound. “I was able to get on one of the rescue boats that’s been transferring aid, food, and some first responders from Metropolis”, Alfred informed.

“Where’s Selina?” Bruce inquired.

Alfred sighs deeply, “Master B…I’m afraid I don’t know. Allow me to explain. Ms. Kyle was situated in Metropolis General Hospital for a few days. I was with her the entire time. However, the one time I decided to leave her and get some tea, I came back and saw something…something completely impossible.”

“What?!”

“The room was filled with cats. There were 30 or 40 of them. They must have entered through the opened window. As for Ms. Kyle, she was…gone”, Alfred finished.

Bruce found this information odd and unsettling, but, he’s not worried. He knows her, she’ll be alright. “She’s a survivor. She knows her way home. Well… much has happened since you’ve been gone. Follow me.”

Bruce opened the secret passageway to the cave from the fireplace. He led Alfred to the far corner of the smaller cave that now contains an opening. The opening was created by Bruce and Mr. Fox as a way to access the tunnel that leads to the massive bat cave. The butler was thrilled and shocked to see this.

As they entered the bat cave, Bruce couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like if Jeremiah was there with him setting up the computers and planning all the possibilities of a better Gotham. Bruce could definitely imagine that gorgeous face, the way he pushes his glasses up, his crooked smile, and those evergreen irises. Even now with his silvery eyes and cherry red lips, he’s still irresistible. He imagines Jeremiah pacing back and forth with a clipboard as he invents additional technical devices to add to the supercomputer. But, his soulmate isn’t here, instead, it’s Mr. Fox.

Mr. Fox greeted Alfred.

“Bruce, the system is finally complete. Let me show you.” Mr. Fox spent some time showing and training Bruce and Alfred about the system. The supercomputer is the most highly advanced hardware system in the city, it connects to police radio, digital databases of the government, TV broadcasts, all security systems across the city, and more.

While Mr. Fox was educating them about the system, a report from the GCPD came in. The report stated that the first gang to make a move would be the red hood gang. They are planning to concoct a toxic chemical that they will release throughout the city to lure out all of the other gangs.  

“Hmmm, toxic chemicals? Maybe they are working with the scarecrow and they’re heading to Crane’s lab”, Mr. Fox suggested.

“I’m sure that’s where the GCPD will go first, however, I don’t believe it is possible to create that much toxin at Crane’s lab. They are going somewhere bigger… they are going to _Ace Chemicals,_ ” Bruce said, he’s confident about this.

Bruce scurries towards a corner of the cave where Mr. Fox set up his black armored suit, leather trench coat, cowl, and a few gadgets. “All of the gangs in Gotham are fighting for this city right? Well, I’m going to show them who it really belongs to. This is _my_ city now.”

While the young man changes into his suit, Alfred picks up a few Bat shaped throwing stars from a nearby table. Bruce had created those himself recently. “Master B, why the bats?”

As Bruce puts on his leather trench coat his eyes wander up towards the cave’s ceiling. He could hear the bats chirping and he could somewhat see them in the shadows, _fascinating creatures_ , he thought.  “Well… it symbolizes the dark presence I was always afraid of. I’ve come to finally face it, so I am going to use it as a form of a shield, a strength.”

“As opposed to a weakness”, Alfred added.

Bruce nods. His mind wanders for a moment to the red theater dressing room. Where Jeremiah pushed Bruce’s inner darkness to the edge. _Just give in_ , he said. That was the night Bruce fell in love with the darkness.

Mr. Fox walks over with two hearing devices and microphones, “Here, the both of you will be able to communicate through these.” Then he picks up a gadget from the table with the throwing stars. “And Bruce… you might want to use this in case you need to escape from a dangerous position”, he recommended, as he handed the young man the grapple gun.

 

* * *

 

 

The smoky midnight sky looms over the city like a shadowy virus. An ominous sensation lingers in the atmosphere. Nevertheless, Bruce wasn’t influenced by it. He is determined to make an appearance tonight and show the criminals of Gotham who they are up against. Afterward, he finally decided he would show up at the theater to see Jeremiah again.

Bruce arrives at the _Ace Chemicals Processing Plant_ , he stands in the shadows scanning the area for the hooded thugs. The police have yet to arrive. After a brief moment, he spots a group of 13 members lurking through the streets shadows. They are wearing tuxedos and a red mask, their eyes barely visible through them. Only one red hood stood out, wearing a red cape. _The leader_ , he thought.   

The gang broke up into two smaller groups and they each entered the building through two different backdoors.

Bruce followed the first group and stealthily took them down one by one. Afterward, he followed the second group with the leader into the main chemical factory room. There were multiple large open chemical tanks surrounding the area.

The leader of the red hood gang was on a steel elevated walkway that overlooked the chemical tanks underneath. The rest of the gang were near the tanks preparing to take the chemicals they needed. Bruce silently took down some of the members he could. As for the others, he punched and kicked his way through.

The leader of the red hood heard a loud commotion coming from below near the tanks. Before he could make a move he heard someone sprinting up the steel stairs.

Once Bruce reached the top of the steel walkway, he halts. He stares at the gun pointing at his direction from the leader at the other end of the walkway. He quickly pulls outs three bat-shaped throwing stars and throws them quickly at the leader’s armed hand.

 “Ah!” the leader yelped, dropping the gun over the bridge.

“This ends now!” Bruce threatened.

The man under the hood chuckles and scrutinizes the dark figure at the far end of the walkway. He could recognize that body and those squinty eyes from a mile away, especially when all in black. The swirl of fire in his chest aches but, the demons in his head were running the show tonight. “Is that _my_ dark knight in shiny black leather?” he gushed.

Bruce’s heart almost blasted out of his chest when he heard that voice. “Jeremiah? What are doing?!!!” His flaming soul throbbing and starving for a connection.

“I am doing this for us!” He couldn’t tell Bruce about his plans because he knew the young man would have been against it.

“I told you to stay low!!” he scolded.

Then without warning, something went wrong. There was a massive explosion coming from right outside of the area they were in. They were startled by the sound, then they slowly turned their heads back towards each other.  

Bruce’s heart was racing as the panic sparking in his chest rushes up to his neck and ears. “Jeremiah…” he trembled, eyes widening with fear.

Jeremiah felt an uncontrollable urge to run towards Bruce, “Bruce…” he mumbled, so he did. As he hurries towards the young man, there was another explosion this time inside the chemical room which caused the steel walkway to shake. As he ran, the shaking bridge forced his body sideways and over the rail. “AHHH!” he shrieked as he hit the railing.

“JEREMIAH!!!” Bruce shouted as he bolts towards his lover who was now hanging over the ledge. As Jeremiah’s hand slips, he quickly grabs it. Bruce groans through clenched teeth, the man was heavy, much heavier than he thought. He felt as if there was another weight pulling Jeremiah towards the vat of chemicals.

“DON’T LET ME GO!” Jeremiah shouted.

Those words again.

“JUST…HANG ON!” Bruce shouted back. Then suddenly, it hit him. It hit him so hard that he almost forgot where he was. His eyes widen as he gasps sharply.

The dream.

The damn DREAM.

The recurring dream he’s had since he was a child and the night he met Jeremiah. The dream wasn’t a dream at all, it was a **premonition** of this very moment. The universe was trying to tell him something, _the dream, the bad feeling_. It was all coming together now. A moment that was inevitable. Bruce was flabbergasted, and panting from the fiery sensation setting off in his chest and making his blood rush.

Some of the chemical tanks underneath them were combusting creating massive explosions. The fire surrounding them was spreading.

Jeremiah is hanging onto Bruce, his life depends on it. Suddenly, a figure creepily appears from behind Bruce. A figure he knows too well, with spiky ginger hair, and a menacing grin reaching from ear to ear. “Hello, Brother”, Jerome greeted. His eyes widen with fear, _no it can’t be_ , he thought. “Jer-Jerome?” he shivered.

Bruce’s eyebrows crease as he looks over his shoulders but, no one was there.

Jerome’s apparition laughs manically at his brother. “Gee, karma’s a bitch! Isn’t it?” He boomed, as he leans over Bruce. “Well, this is what ya get.” Eyes glaring at his brother’s silvery eyes that were bulging with fear through the red hood. “For destroying me and turning everyone AGAINST ME!’ He snarled. “Oh…” he shook his head. “Oh, life’s going to take everything from you, brother, _especially_ …BRUCE”, he promised, with a sinister smile.

“No…,” Jeremiah mumbled, breathlessly. He was woozy and his arm was aching.

“Oh, yessss…” Jerome jested.

“I’m sorry”, he choked.

“It’s too late, broski…it’s far. Too. LATE”, he finished, as his laughter penetrated and echoed through Jeremiah’s mind.

Bruce could barely hear what Jeremiah was mumbling because he was focusing so hard on not letting go. “No, No _please_ , don’t do this”, he quavered, as if he was speaking to a higher power.

“Bruce…”

“ _Please_ I can’t, I just can’t be without him”, Bruce begged.

“BRUCE!!!!” Jeremiah cried out.

The young man escapes the trance. He stares back at Jeremiah’s eyes. His eyes…for a brief moment appeared emerald green. The sweat and tears around Bruce’s eyes were making it hard to see.

Jeremiah knows that deep down in his heart he doesn’t deserve Bruce. He deserves to suffer, to die, to pay back for all the horrible things he has done. He was always aware that Jerome was born bad but …so was he. He never wanted to acknowledge that and so he projected his own hate towards his brother. He tried so hard, from being a scholarly nerd to a brilliant engineer, to prove that he is NOTHING like his brother. All along he was hiding the disgusting truth about himself. The truth that no matter what, he was always meant to become…the villain.

Then Bruce came along and showed him love, compassion, and a true friendship. After everything he has done, Bruce still stayed by his side. Bruce is so good and he is not. _Bruce… my Bruce, my prince, my soulmate, my knight, **my everything** , if only… if only love was enough_, he thought and whimpered as his grip loosens.  

“Bruce, I lov…”, Jeremiah cried out, but then his hand slips.

As Jeremiah’s hand slipped through the young man’s fingers time slowed. “NOOOOOO!!!!!!” Bruce shrieked. He wails long and hard until his voice was hoarse and couldn’t form a sound anymore.

Jeremiah’s body fell and splashed into a vat of neon green boiling chemicals.

Bruce gasps harshly for air as he felt a force being pulled violently out of his chest. He clasps his hands over his heart from the pain. The connection his soul shared with Jeremiah was ripped out. He looks for Jeremiah in the green substances but, he could only see the others hand now sticking out as he sunk.

He grabs onto the railing and attempts to jump over the walkway and join his soulmate into the vat of chemicals. Join him in death.

But, another explosion from underneath him caused the bridge to dismantle, the force pushing him back down to the walkways steel floor.

Jeremiah sunk, he could still see Bruce’s dark figure from under the chemicals. As he sunk deeper into the vat he saw his brother approaching him and then embracing him.

_We are one now_ , he said, as he wrapped his arms around Jeremiah.

Jeremiah cringes and bends forward. His hands scratching the red hood off of his face and hair. Now, the chemicals were burning and electrifying him, as he screams and drowns.

Bruce is in a state of shock, he can’t move. He lays on the walkway panting and sobbing.

“Master Bruce?!!!” Alfred called out anxiously over the ear device.

“I- I couldn’t save him, I...” he stuttered, breathing heavily. He couldn’t breathe, the smoke from the fire was suffocating him but, he didn’t care. The pain in his chest from the soulmate bond was worse.

As Bruce laid there, all of the precious memories he had with Jeremiah were flashing through his blurry eyes.

 

 

The first time they met.

Dark mocha eyes meet bright emerald green. They shake hands and exchange friendly glances. Enchanted to meet each other.

The blue room.

The day their souls linked, their first kiss, and the neon electric blue atmosphere. “ _I’ve wanted to do that for a while_ ,” Jeremiah said.

From Jeremiah catching him in the study to splashing and playing around in the pool under the twilit sky.

 

 

“BRUCE?!!! YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE NOW!” Alfred yelled.

The pool water in his memory was now turning into neon green boiling water.

“Al- Alfred?” Bruce panted.

 

 

The night they made love under the moonlight.

Bruce saw the stars in the room. “ _I’m yours…body and soul”,_ Jeremiah said.

The red room.

The painful and pleasurable night with dark Jeremiah.

The vanity lights were red, the bulbs were exploding in his head now.

 

“Use the grapple! USE IT!” Alfred shouted.

Bruce lifts his head and slowly gets back up on his feet. As he staggers towards the windows at the opposite end of the walkway, fire blazes near his face. Reminding him of the other dream he had. The one he couldn’t reach Jeremiah and the red sheets turning into flames. Perhaps another premonition?

He points the grapple gun towards the window and shoots it. The cord breaks the glass and attaches itself to the adjacent building. He swings out of the burning building. He doesn’t know how to use the gadget very well so he lets go of the cord too soon. Consequently, he falls down onto trash cans and bags at the bottom of the street.

“AHHH!” he shrieked in pain. “I’m out, Alfred…side street” he whimpered.

Alfred was driving Bruce’s car as he skids the street corner at high velocity. He hurries out of the car and carries Bruce into the back seat.

Alfred drove past the GCPD as discreetly as possible as to avoid them being noticed. Bruce knocked out as the darkness took him, the last thing he saw was Jeremiah trying to say “I love you” before he fell.

 

* * *

 

 

A few weeks later.

Ever since Jeremiah fell into the vat, Bruce hasn’t been the same. His life as taken yet another turn. A turn for the worse.

Bruce’s soulmate bond with Jeremiah was a neon blue electric current at first. Then it turned into a blazing red swirl of fire. Now, the soul bond is gone. Now he feels nothing, no, worse than nothing. In the middle of his chest, there is a black hole, a dark void that is sucking in all of his emotions and needs.

He barely eats, every time he tries to eat a full meal his stomach aches.

He barely sleeps, every time he closes his eyes he is right back at _Ace Chemicals_ watching Jeremiah slip through his fingers. He would wake up screaming and sweating profusely. Alfred would rush in to wake him and comfort him as he sobbed uncontrollably.

He’s been spending most of his time in the bat cave. He’s been exercising extensively to release the pain. Most nights he would patrol the streets for criminals and beat them to a pulp, it helps with the anger for a while. Most importantly, he’s been scanning police reports, searching through the security cameras. Waiting… for a sign.

Alfred is exhausted, he approaches Bruce in the bat cave, with a tray of food.

Bruce is aware of his butler’s presence but pays no attention, his focus is on the security cameras down the streets near _Ace Chemicals_ and the _Monarch Theater_. He went to the theater a few days ago but, no one was there.

“Here’s your dinner Master Bruce”, he sighed, but the young man didn’t look up. “Alright, that’s enough” he snapped, slamming the tray on a table near the computer. “Bruce, look at me.”

Bruce sighs and shifts his glossy eyes towards his butler, “Alfred, I had all the signs. I could have saved him. I wasn’t strong enough or fast enough, I- I…” he choked, his voice breaking and body trembling. His hands covering his face and head.

“Bruce there was nothing you could have done to stop it beforehand…somethings” he sighs, “somethings are just meant to happen.”

Bruce shakes his head, “I – I loved him, Alfred. Despite all his flaws, he was a good man”.

“I know you did.” Those words crushed Alfred, he narrows his eyes down in defeat. “He was also a troubled man.”

_Yeah well so I am_ he wanted to say, instead, he says, “Yeah well, he was _my_ troubled man”. Bruce was planning to get him help at Arkham and whatever else he needed to get the demons out. He stood up and saunters towards the cave's exit.

“Master B, your dinner.”

“I’m not hungry.”

 

 

The air in the night was heavy as he slowly passes the pool area.

Bruce stares up at the inky black sky. The stars sparkle and the moon is full and bright. The moon… _damn you_ , he thought. He was thinking about the night he and Jeremiah made love for the first time. He told the moon, _stay where you are and don’t bring the dawn_. If only he could go back to that moment and hug Jeremiah closely. If only he could tell him to stay and not leave. _Don’t go back to the bunker._ _Stay, stay with me._

 “Jeremiah…” he whispers in the wind, closing his eyes. This can’t be the end. Jeremiah’s his soulmate.

His mother once shared stories with young Bruce about soulmates. He remembers the night she explained that some soulmates, unfortunately, are star-crossed lovers.

_Their love is cosmic and boundless but, they can never be together… their relationship is constantly being prevented by outside forces_ , she said.

_Of course_ , he thought, shrinking in the dark, allowing tears to escape. So many obstacles were in the way of their relationship, not to mention all the interruptions. Bruce wipes his eyes and glares at the moon.

Bruce and Jeremiah are star-crossed lovers, soulmates torn apart by their own individual destinies.

However, Bruce was convinced that the love and bond that he shared with Jeremiah was much more powerful than any classic love story. Like his lover once said, “Our love is like gravity, no matter what happens to you or me that force between us will always be there and desire to connect. We will always find a way back to each other.”

At that very moment, Bruce opens his eyes and sees two blackbirds soaring playfully in the sky as they flew towards the moonlight.

He smiles.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

A few years later.

“Anything?”

“Nothing Alfred, the man is practically a ghost” Bruce exhaled, as he slumps back in his chair. He has spent the last hour researching on the bat computer for any kind of identification or information on Gotham’s new criminal.

“Hmm, well according to this”, Alfred lifts a small plastic evidence bag from a recent crime scene, “he is eager to meet you”.

Inside the evidence bag, there are the criminals calling card, a Joker playing card with a red lipstick kiss mark on it and one of Bruce’s bat-shaped throwing stars in the middle of it.

Detective Gordon found this at a crime scene with a message directed to Batman. According to the message, Joker is threatening to release tubs of toxic chemicals in the Otisburg District unless Batman shows up. However, Batman must arrive alone, if the Joker sees any sign of the GCPD he will release the tubs either way.

“It appears he has a crush on you, eh?” Alfred teased, he smirks as his eyes glance over the red lipstick kiss mark on the card.

Bruce rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

 

The Joker was in a dark street by a river surrounded by several chemical tubs.

“Well, here I am”, Batman husked, as he approaches the purple suit man from the shadows.

The Joker was delighted to finally meet the dark knight in person. He has spent a long time watching Batman fight crime in Gotham. The Joker has no recollection of who he is. All he knows is that the moment he saw this dark figure he has been fascinated by him.

“Yes you are,” Joker purred, as his piercing eyes trace Batman’s body from boot to cowl. He begins circling around the other, like a tiger about to pounce on its prey. There is something about this man, something about his squinty eyes and the **black** that draws him in. It’s creating a storm of arousing sensations from his stomach to his chest. He bites his lower lip and grins.

As the Joker circles Batman, he twirls a claw knife in one hand and sleeks his hair back with the other.

There was something about this man that made Bruce’s blood rush, sending heat waves to his neck. The man’s unnaturally pale skin, bright red cherry lips, and his wide smile. However, the green hair was throwing him off. Nonetheless, Bruce stood his ground. “Why do you bother? No matter what, I will stop you”.

“Mmm, wouldn’t that be fun?” Joker amused, as he stopped in front of Batman.

Those words. He’s heard those words before. Those words stuck a lightning bolt in his heart. He grabs Joker by his purple blazer and shoves him to a nearby wall. “WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?” Batman raged.

The Joker laughed loudly. A powerful force like no other pulsated from Bruce’s chest throughout his entire body then radiated outward towards connecting with the other. A force that created a bond. An unbreakable bond.

“You felt that didn’t you?” Joker grinned.

Bruce was speechless and panting, he looks directly into the Joker’s eye. He knows this man.

“Oh, Batsy I have a strange feeling that we will be doing this little dance for a _very_ long time”, he smiled.

Bruce gives a small crooked smile in return.

 

The soulmate bond between Bruce and Jeremiah

Batman and the Joker

Will never have an end

Only new beginnings.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH!!!! Yeah, it's how I always imagined it would go down.  
> B + J are OTP! They may or may not ever have a conventional loving relationship like we want them to have but, what they share is much stronger than that.  
> They were meant for more, meant to each other's weaknesses, to become Batman and The Joker.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it I love you all and thank you for reading! xoxo
> 
> Many songs inspired this ending, he's a few:  
> "End of Heartache" by Killswitch Engage- very bat-metal very Bruce  
> "In the End" (Linkin Park) but the cinematic cover by Jung Youth & Fleurie- Ace Chemical scene  
> "The Funeral" by Band of Horses


End file.
